Scars
by PrincessSpencerJaye
Summary: "Bianca, what are those?" he asked, motioning to my legs. I looked down and saw he meant my scars. Of course he did.  "They're nothing, Finn. Don't worry about them." I responded, covering myself with the sheets on the bed.
1. Moving In

hey everybody. (: here's another new story! yay! so, this is a glee fanfiction [obviously, right? (:] and it's about a girl named Bianca. so, read and review because i really like the character of bianca, and i'd be really sad if no one like her but me. ): anyway, so r&r, yada, yada, yada. hahahahahaha. (: thanks guys! oh, ps, it's not as long as i'd like it too be, but i was sort of running out of things for her to do. XD so, hopefully the following chapters will be longer.

* * *

My grandmother and I had just moved into the neighborhood. It was a nice neighborhood; the houses were nice, but not too nice. The neighbors were really friendly, and I met almost everyone from school at the same time. They had seen the moving truck and had all come out to say hello. "I'm Bianca Simmons." I said, shaking the tallest boys hand, since he looked to be the leader. "It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you, too." The tallest boy said. "I'm Finn, by the way. This is my brother Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn." Finn said, introducing everyone. I shook their hands, and invited them all in for something to drink. "Wow, cool house." Finn said, walking around the mostly empty house looking at all the walls.

"Yeah, just wait until I design the inside." I said, smiling.

"You design too?" Kurt asked surprised. "You'll have to come over to the house so I can show you some ideas and stuff!" He added, getting up and pulling Puck and Mercedes out the door. Quinn got up and followed, but Finn sat at the table waiting for me.

"Of course, that sounds like fun." I yelled, smiling. "I just have to check on my grandma real quick, hold on." I ran up the stairs into the bedroom that my grandma was making into her room. "Grandma, I'm just going to be right next door, okay? If you need me, just call or come over and get me."

"Bianca, sweetie, I'm not that old." My grandma said, winking at me. "I've got these strong moving men to help me. You go have fun with your friends." She set down her wallpaper samples and kissed me on the forehead.

I kissed her cheek and went back down stairs. I tripped and almost fell on the ground, but Finn was there to catch me. "Thanks." I said, looking up into his eyes.

"No problem." He said, setting me back on my feet. "Come on, I'll show you the house." He said, taking my hand and walking me across the yard. We walked in the house and Finn introduced me to his mom, since Kurt's dad was at the shop. "Everyone else is down here." He said leading me into the basement, which I found out was Kurt's room.

Kurt and Puck were sitting on his bed, Mercedes and Quinn were holding hands on the floor, and I saw there was just enough room on the couch for Finn and me to sit on. Kurt handed me a sketch book. "Here, go ahead and look through this. Our houses are pretty much the same, so everything I have in there will work for yours."

"Thanks, Kurt." I said, smiling and looking through the book. There was some fantastic stuff in there, like animal print and Harry Potter; all of it was beautiful. "Can I take this home with me?" I asked, not looking up from the book.

"Of course, you only live right next door." Kurt said, laughing. I stayed with them the rest of the night, and into the wee hours of the morning. Puck was the only one that had to 'go home' at a certain time, and that was only because Mr. Hummel had come home. He came back about 20 minutes later when we all could distinctly hear slight moaning from upstairs. "Gross." Kurt murmured as he turned on his stereo.

I looked at the clock on Kurt's bedside table and noticed that it was about 3 in the morning. "Jeez, I have to get home!" I said. "My grandmother must be worried and I was supposed to fix dinner tonight." I got up and began walking to the door. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Bianca, wait. Let me walk you over." Finn said, standing up and following me up the stairs.

"Finn, it's just next door." I said, smiling.

"I know. I just want to make sure you get home safely. You never know who or what is walking around out here at this time of night." He said, opening the door for me.

"Well, thanks." I said, walking next to him as he walked me to my house. We walked in silence the few feet left and he stood behind me while I unlocked the door. "I had a really fun time with you tonight, Finn. And everyone else too."

"I had fun with you too." He said smiling. "You can come over again tomorrow if you want. You know, after school."

"I'll be there." I said, smiling. "Good night Finn." I added, closing the door.

"Good night Bianca, sweet dreams." He said, waving and walking across the short span between our houses.

I walked upstairs into the room my grandmother had been working on earlier. I noticed that she lay in the bed, so I covered her up with one of the blankets on her floor, kissed her cheek, and left the room. I walked down to where the kitchen was and saw that they had already gotten the refrigerator installed, and grandma had left me some chicken.

I ate the chicken, put my dishes in the sink for tomorrow, and walked downstairs where my grandmother and the moving men must have already started forming a bedroom for me. I smiled and changed into my pajamas, noting that I'd have to thank her in the morning. I crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep. I hadn't noticed how tired I was until my head had hit my pillow.

I didn't dream that night, but that was good compared to the nights I dreamt about my parents. It's not that I didn't miss them, because I did. Everyone with dead and/or missing parents misses them. It's just that I dreamt about what could have happened to them or what was happening to them.

Grandma woke me up in the morning, telling me that she had made me breakfast and that I needed to get up so I wouldn't be late for school. "It probably wouldn't make a very good first impression on your new friends if you were late to hang out with them." She said, walking up the stairs.


	2. First Day Jitters

hey guys. (: here's chapter 2! (: yayayayayayayayayayay! haha. (: so, read and review. i promise Glee practice is coming up soon, i just have to decide what songs i'm going to have them sing. does anyone have any ideas? if so, you can message them to me or leave them in a review. thanks!

* * *

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I was just getting ready to get in when I heard my phone begin to ring. I hurriedly threw a towel on and answered it. "Hello?"

"Bianca?" I heard Finn as on the other end. "Kurt and I were wondering if you needed a ride to school. We're going to leave in about 45 minutes if you'd like to ride with us."

"Sure, I was just getting ready to get in the shower. If I'm not waiting outside for you when you come over, just have my grandmother let you in."

"Alright, I'll text you when we're on our way over, just in case." He responded. "See you soon."

I put my phone down on my counter in the bathroom, and jumped into the steaming shower. I tried to hurry myself along, but the water just felt so good. I heard my phone buzz, signaling me that I had a text. "Hey, we're on our way over. :)"

I quickly rummaged through my closet trying to find something to wear, but for some reason, I couldn't find anything that I liked and thought would impress Finn. I almost chose a skirt, but then looked down at my legs. I picked a pair of my favorite skinny jeans, but couldn't decide on a shirt. "Bianca, you're friends are here to pick you up!" my grandma yelled down the stairs.

"Could you have Kurt come down, please?" I asked. Kurt came down the stairs looking as lovely as ever. "Kurt, could you help me find a shirt? I don't know which one to wear to impress Finn."

"Darling, you could be wearing a potato sack and Finn wouldn't notice." Kurt said, moving into my closet to get a better look at my shirts. "Hmm, how about this one?" he asked, showing me my pink and black shirt. "Didn't I see a choker necklace sitting on your desk that matches this?"

"Yeah, it's right here." I said, handing it to him. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Yes. He loves pink on a girl. And it will look really good on you; you have the perfect skin tone for it."

"Thanks Kurt." I said, smiling and slipping the shirt on over my head. He handed me the choker necklace and I put it on, grabbed my phone, and followed Kurt up the stairs. Finn was sitting on the couch with my grandmother. "Finn, we're ready." I said. "Bye grandma." I said, kissing her and grabbing my messenger bag and purse from by the door.

"Bianca, you look beautiful." Finn said. We walked back over to the double H household and got into Kurt's car. "Kurt, why are we taking your car?" Finn asked, sitting in the backseat with me, since the passenger seat had stuff all in it.

"Because, Noah isn't coming to school today." Kurt said sadly. "He's got a doctor's appointment in the morning and then a dentist appointment this afternoon." We drove to school in silence, because none of us were sure what to talk about. Kurt parked the car and told us he'd see us later.

Finn walked me into the school. "Finn, I have to stop at the office to get my locker and stuff. Did you want to stop in with me?"

"Yeah, I'll let them know I'm showing you around so that they don't find someone else." He answered, holding the door open for me. We walked into the office and got my schedule and my locker and combination. "Here, it's this way." Finn said, walking me down the hallway.

"Thanks, Finn." I said, opening my locker. Just then, I remembered that Kurt told me about a girl that Finn used to date while he was in the bathroom. "Hey, Finn; can I ask you something?" I said with my face in my locker, in case he got mad at me.

"Of course Bianca, you can ask me anything." He said. "Anything at all."

Wow, I wish I could say the same to him. Maybe someday, but definitely not right now. It was way too soon. "Well, I heard something. About a girl you used to date. What was she like?"

"Which one; Quinn or Rachel?" he asked, opening my locker all the way so he could see my face. "I dated them both, so you can ask me about either one if you want."

"Oh, I didn't know that you dated Quinn. I was talking about Rachel." I said. "Kurt told me some things, and I just wanted to know if they were true. But only, if you want to tell me. I don't want to pry if you think it's too early or anything."

"We'll talk about it at lunch, okay? It's almost time for first period, meet me by my locker and we'll go someplace where we can talk." He said, winking. "I'll see you at lunch."

We didn't talk as he walked me to my first period class, and I knew that I must have upset him. I noticed that Kurt and Puck were in my class and so I sat with them and they helped me around to the rest of my classes before lunch. "Bianca, are you okay?" Kurt asked as we walked to our lockers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, wishing for the first time in a long time that I had a razor. "I just mentioned Rachel to Finn earlier, and now I think he's mad at me."

"Bianca! I told you not to mention her! He doesn't like to talk about Rachel." Kurt practically screamed at me. "What did he say?"

"He told me that he'd talk to me at lunch. I'm not sure what about, but he said he wanted to talk." I answered. "There he is; I'll see you guys later." I walked over to Finn's locker just as he shut it. "Hey." I said.

"Hey Bianca, you ready to get some lunch?" he asked, smiling at me. "Come on, I'm starving!" We walked into the cafeteria and stood in line to get our food. "Here, this looks quiet enough." He said. "We should be able to talk here. What did Kurt tell you about Rachel?"

"Well, nothing really. He just said that you dated a girl named Rachel last year and that you two didn't end well. I just wanted to know about her. And why you guys broke up." I answered, not looking at him.

"Do you want to know the whole story then? About me and Quinn too? That's when Rachel and I sort of started."

"If you're willing to tell me." I said, finally looking at him. He didn't look mad or angry, just a tad bit sad. "But if it will make you angry or anything, then I don't have to know."


	3. Knowing His Past

sorry that this one is so short; i'm going through a really tough time with classes and everything. ): so, even though it's like, uber short, please read and review. and thanks to uhmm, oh damn, i can't remember your username. ): ughh, now i feel bad; i'm so so sorry. well, anyway thank you to who is the only reviewer so far. it means the world to me that you're reviewing. (: thanks for being a pal.

* * *

"It all started our sophomore year. Quinn and I were together, and it was perfect. Well, except for her being the president of the celibacy club. Anyway, so I joined Glee club after Mr. Schue found some pot in my locker. Rachel fell for me, and tried to date me, even though I was dating Quinn. Well, then Quinn got pregnant by Puck, lied to me by telling me it was mine, and then Rachel found out and told me. I was crushed. I didn't talk to anyone for like, ever. I even quit Glee because I couldn't stand looking at anyone."

"Finn, that's terrible!" I said. "Rachel had no right to tell you, but I guess you did need to know."

"Yeah, that's kind of what everyone else thought too. Okay, so then Mr. Schue convinced me to come back to Glee, and I started dating Rachel. Then I broke up with her because I thought I didn't need her. Well, then she started dating some Jessie kid from Vocal Adrenaline and moved over there to be with him." He finished, taking a bite of his pizza.

"After everything you'd been through together, she just up and left?" I asked, stunned that someone could do that to someone else.

"Yeah, I guess she was just happier over there."

"Finn, I'm really sorry that I asked. I had no idea how badly she had treated you."

"It's alright. Having you seems to be making it easier to forget her." He said, smiling. "Not that we're together or anything since we just met, but uhmm, having you for a friend is making it easier."

"I knew what you meant, Finn." I said, laughing.

"You're a really good friend. I haven't been able to open up like that to anyone outside of Glee."

"Thanks." I said, blushing a little as he took my hand. "That means a lot to me."

"Come on, let's go back over there with everyone else. Being over here is making me feel like an outcast among the outcasts." He said, chuckling. We walked over to the table where the rest of the Glee club members were sitting and sat and talked to them for the rest of lunch. Finn kept looking at me and smiling, so I knew I must have been back on his good list.

After lunch, Finn walked me to my next class. "If you want, I can meet you here again to show you where Spanish is. All juniors have the same Spanish class; apparently it makes it easier on Mr. Schue." Finn said.

"That would be great Finn, thanks." I said, squeezing his hand before letting go. "I'll see you then." I said.

I sat down next to the blonde I noticed was Quinn. "Hello." She said, smiling.

"Hi. It's Quinn, right?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yes it is." She answered. "Has Finn told you all about me yet?"

"Well, only that you were pregnant with Puck's baby. . ."

"Of course, the first thing he'd tell you about is 'Babygate.'" She said, laughing. "Finn always tries to throw that back in my face. I guess I do deserve it, though."

"Babygate?" I asked. "What's that?"

"It's the Glee club's nickname for when I got pregnant. It was the biggest scandal to ever hit William McKinley." She answered. "Sophomore year I got pregnant with Puck's baby and lied to Finn about it. I know now that it was stupid and I should have just told Finn in the first place. I've been trying all summer to gain his forgiveness, but I must not deserve it yet."

"Wow." I said. I mean, I didn't know what else to say. So, I changed the subject. "So, you and Mercedes, huh?"

"Yeah." Quinn said, smiling. "Cedes makes me so happy; so much happier than I ever was with Finn or Puck. There's just something about her that I absolutely adore." Quinn glanced over to where Mercedes was sitting with Kurt and waved. Cedes waved back as did Kurt.

Class went by super slowly, but by the time it ended, I was super excited to see Finn. Just like he'd promised, he was waiting outside the classroom for me to take me to Spanish. "Hey there, cutie." He said as I walked out the door.

"Hey." I replied, blushing. "So, Spanish, huh?"

"Yeah, it's like the only foreign language we have, so everyone takes it." Finn answered, taking my hand in his and guiding me down the hallway. "Have you not taken it before?" We walked into a room where I saw all the other Glee members. Finn walked me up to the teacher, whom I found out was also the Glee supervisor. "Mr. Schue, this is Bianca. Bianca, this is Mr. Schue."

"It's very nice to meet you, Bianca." Mr. Schue said. "Welcome to Spanish. Go ahead and have a seat by Finn."

"Thank you." I said, smiling. I walked behind Finn and we sat in the middle of the room while everyone else piled in. "Spanish isn't hard, is it?" I whispered to Finn as the bell rang.

"It's not really supposed to be, but for me it kind of is." He answered. "After this though, we have Glee club practice if you'd like to come."

"Sure, that sounds great." I said, patting his hand.


End file.
